Smartphones and personal digital assistants and other mobile devices are popular amongst those who wish to use some of the powers of a conventional computer, in environments where carrying such computer would not be practical. Also, enterprise digital assistants can further extend the available functionality for the business user by offering integrated data capture devices like barcode, RFID and smart card readers. Unfortunately, such devices tend to have limited battery power and hardware functionality.
For example, mobile devices often become low on battery charge, and, thus, effectively reducing the capabilities and functionality of such devices. For example, as the battery power fails, content such as media, video, etc. can be lost. Also, mobile devices can be limited in their capabilities due to their processing capabilities, applications, or hardware implementations.